Chinese Finger Trap
by We're.Not.Negative
Summary: ...just read it.


**Okay so this a my first story, and we hope that you like it! :]**

BPOV

I was kinda hungry, but yet, not hungry at the same time. The only thing that sounded good was a fruit roll up. But of course we don't have any more, why? Because all the boys just had to go and eat did they have to eat all of them, there was like 10 in the box! Those boys probably three stomach's EACH. They ate just like it was their job, and I couldn't stand it. I also hated how they only came over to my house, it seemed. Nobody else particularly LIKED them, so they got stuck over here.

"Bella! Can you come here and help me?!" my brother Emmett yelled.

"Emmett what did you do!" I yelled as I looked at the mess he made in his room, and when I looked at him I saw that his back was to me and he was mumbling profanities the whole time.

"Well I have a bit of an issue," he said as he turned around to face me. "Can you help me get my fingers out of this thing?" I looked at him and fell on the floor cracking up with tears down my face. What I saw was definitely the funniest thing I had ever seen in my entire life! Emmett had gotten his two forefingers stuck in a Chinese finger trap!

"Emmett...haha...how...haha....could you not get your finger out of that!" I was still rolling on the floor cracking up as he stood there with his fingers still stuck in the Chinese finger trap.

"Well I found it under my bed and I put my fingers in it, then one thing led to another and now I am here. So can you please help me get out of this thing?" he said while still trying to get his fingers out of it.

"Alright, alright." I said getting up off the floor and walking over to him, "but it really isn't that hard. All you have to do is push your fingers together and viola!" I said as I squished the finger trap together, he easily his fingers out of the finger trap.

"Thank you! I have been trying to get my finger out of that thing for at least a hour," he said so seriously- and just brought on another fit of giggles.

"Haha! It took you an _hour_ to try and get your fingers out of that thing!" I had to grab onto my sides because I was laughing so hard it hurt.

"I didn't know that you had to squeeze the thing together to get your fingers out of it!" he said. In his defense, I wasn't surprised either. He always got himself in the weirdest situations. I was snapped out of my thought with Emmett yelling at me waving his hands in front of my face. "Bella, earth to Bella, are you there, woo hoo!" I smacked his hand out of my face and walked back to my room. And FREAKED out when I saw that somebody was already there, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Bella!" she squeaked- and I mean literally squeaked,- "I saw the cutest outfit at the mall and it is the most perfect thing for you so I went ahead and bought it!" She said this-still bouncing- while pulling out a shopping bag with a midnight blue tank top and a pair of jeans. Needless to say, they were both from very expensive stores that I would never shop at.

"Alice, I refuse to wear that. Let alone keep it," I said in a very firm voice.

"But Bella! It was really cheap!" Cheap for her was like two hundred dollars.

"Alice, what you and I think of as cheap is different." When I think cheap, I think of maybe five to twenty dollars, depending on what I am buying.

"Please, at least try it on! I got it in your size and it is the most perfect outfit for you! Please, please please!" She was basically begging. I was just waiting for the doggy pout and the sad eyes.

"Fine," I said grabbing the bag, "I'll be back in a minute."

"You are going to love it!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. After I put on the outfit and checked it out in the mirror, I had to agree with Alice. I did like it, and she did have great taste.

"Bella! Come on out!" Alice yelled, very impatiently.

"Alright Alice here I am," I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Bella you look so good! I knew that it would look good on you! I have such good taste!" She squealed.

"Yes, Alice you are right it looks good, and you have amazing taste, blah blah blah," I said while rolling my eyes and moving my hand in a circular motion.

"Great, now lets do your make-up and hair," Alice said. After that, I felt my eyes widen in horror and I slowly stepped back, towards the door.

"No, no. Alice.. Stay. Away. From. Me! I swear I will not go through that torture again! Back the hell away from me now! I swear to I will go...and...uh...run away!" I yelled, and slowly backed towards the door. When she blinked, I sprinted into the hall, and ended up knocking something down in the process. I was trying to run somewhere that had a door with a lock on it, but of course I fell. Stupid pixie decided to pull a crazy and TACKLE me to the ground. She had me pinned within seconds.

"Now Bella we can do this the easy way; or, we can do it the hard way. If you come quietly it will be less painful and over quicker than you think," Alice practically snarled at me with an evil little smile on her face.

"Alice, as much as I love going through the whole 'Barbie Bella' thing, I bet it would be even more enjoyable if you would get off me!" I yelled. For a short, skinny little girl she was strong. I was wondering if she has been taking steroids recently, or if it was from all those damn shopping bags she had to carry while shopping. It was probably the latter. I can't imagine Miss Pixie walking around all buff off of her steroids- although it would be very funny. She would have to special order her clothes because her biceps would be too big for all of her current shirts. In the middle of thinking about how deep her voice would get, and how hairy she might be...

"Bel-la!" Alice screamed, snapping me out of my seriously twisted visions. It was a bad idea, but all the sudden I bursted out laughing. She looked as if she was going to beat me to death. Her evil face turned into a incredulous anger, and then into a seething pissed off face. When I started to shift uncomfortably, because her anger is scary, the face melted off, and was replaced by a seriously haunting angelic look.

"Oh, now dearie," Alice cooed, "we have to be get this done quickly or we will be late! Stop. Moving. NOW! Or, so help me, this will hurt!" She grabbed me and forced me into the bathroom. So much for a fun day, eh?


End file.
